


He's Watching - Chapter 2

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: He's Watching [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	He's Watching - Chapter 2

Since the night Marco caught Alex and you having sex on the couch, Alex had spent most of his nights, when he wasn’t working, at your place. You had never been happier. You finally had stolen the love from a man you fell head over heels for and he wanted to spend all of his spare time with you. Who knew he was such a cuddly bear? You had been waiting for almost a week to see him. Your text alarm went off.

_**Alex:** _

_**Go to the apartment. Marco is there, he will let you in. I need to cuddle tonight.** _

_**You:** _

_**You have a key here. Why not just come after?** _

_**Alex:** _

_**Well honestly, Marco has been asking when you are going to come over again. I guess he wants a show. Want to give him one? ;)** _

_**You:** _

_**Ah. Well seeing how that is the case, I’ll meet you at your house. Hurry home. I’m sure Marco will be waiting patiently. However, I won’t be. I’ll be nice and wet for you. :) ;)** _

_**Alex:** _

_**Ugh! How am I supposed to get that out of my head?! I can’t wait to fuck and suck you.** _

_**You:** _

_**Mmm. Same baby. Same. See you soon.** _

You hugged the pillow Alex used most of the time he was there and inhaled the musky scent of him. You sighed. As the scent heightened your senses, you closed your eyes. Visions of Alex on top of you, looking down into your eyes, panting and moaning flowed through your mind. The perfection of his face as he came, overcame you.

Your hand cupped your breast, massaging softly.

_**His soft lips brushing against yours in a heated kiss. Tongues massaging each other. His hands running all over your body.** _

Your other hand slowly grazed your skin, trailing down to your throbbing sex.

_**His flushed skin touching yours. Electric pulses running through your core as he nuzzled his nose against the shell of your ear and lightly kissing that ever so sensitive spot, driving you insane with lust.** _

Slowly your fingers grazed up and down your folds, teasing your clit ever so often. You pinched and flicked your nipple causing you to moan out with a small orgasm.

_**The heat of his raging hard cock searing into your thigh. The head of his cock, tickling your pussy as pre-cum seeps into your folds.** _

You eased two of your fingers deep inside you, finding your g-spot quickly. You strummed it like a guitar. Your thumb brushed gently, yet quickly against your clit, rolling and circling around it.

_**His mouth engulfing your nipple, biting down, flicking, sucking as he slowly eased his way into your readily waiting cunt. His moan against your breast as he sinks into your tight, soft pussy.** _

The sounds of your cum soaked fingers filled the room. You felt the familiar sensation of the nerves tingling from the pits of your soul. You moaned out Alex’s name over and over again.

_**His strong arms holding him above you as he looked into your eyes. ‘Let me watch you fall apart. Keep your eyes open baby.’ He would almost always say to you. His praises, ‘You are so fucking tight. God, I love being inside you. I could fuck you forever.’ He would grunt when he was getting close to the edge.** _

You curled your fingers faster, applying more pressure to your clit. Cum squirted over your fingers and palms. Your legs grew weak and began quivering. Your toes curled up as the pleasure built up. Your body convulsed as every nerve ending in your body exploded like fireworks. Your walls contracted fast and hard around your fingers. You held onto the orgasm as long as you could.

_**Alex slowed down, ensuring you would cum first. He would roll and snap his hips upwards, slamming the tip of his cock against your g-spot, gradually getting harder and faster. His moans turned animalistic with each thrust. His face flushing, his ears turning a deep red, as his orgasm came to fruition. The way his torso glistened with sweat. His eyes never leaving yours.** _

You rode down your high. You sighed and hugged his pillow just to inhale his scent once more.

You must have fallen asleep because you were awoken by your text alarm going off again.

 

_**Alex:** _

_**I might get out of here earlier than expected. I’ll see you in a few hours! GTG! <3** _

 

‘Shit, I better get up and going.’ You thought as you rolled from your bed and to the bathroom. ‘He’s going to love what I’ve been up to.’ You grinned. You had been searching the internet one night for tips on how to please him better. You came across a site on exercises for your vaginal muscles. You had been practicing Kegel exercises all week long. You felt like you were a bit tighter but wanted to try it out tonight.

You quickly showered. You found a baggy t-shirt Alex had left and thrown on a pair of short shorts. You decided not to worry about makeup or doing your hair simply because it would just get all messed up anyway, knowing how he would be ravaging your body the minute he saw you so you just threw your hair up into a ponytail and headed to his place.

As Alex said, Marco was there to happily greet you at the door when you arrived.

“Hey, Marco!” You sang, giving him a huge smile and hug.

“Hey! How are you, Y/N?” He said with a giant smile.

“I’m doing good. I can’t wait to see Alex! Are you ready for tonight?” You said with a giggle.

“W-what’s happening tonight?” He stammered, eyeing you suspiciously.

“It’s movie night again. Didn’t Alex tell you?” You winked at him.

Marco’s face grew red. “Uhm… No. He didn’t tell me. D-do I need to leave?” He questioned. You knew he was hoping you would say no.

“Oh no. You can stay. We are just going to watch a movie. I think we are going to let you pick this time. Sound good?” You said with a sweet, innocent smile.

“Sure, sure.” Marco said, sounding dejected.

“Awesome! Let’s go watch something. I know there’s something good on.” You chimed as you wandered to the couch.

Marco followed you, all the while still looking at you suspiciously. You knew he knew Alex and you were up to something, he just wasn’t sure what.

He sat next to you as you flipped through the stations. You finally landed on some daytime talk show that involved baby mama drama and all sorts of other nonsense. Marco would bust out in fits of giggles whenever one of the ladies kept saying, ‘I ain’t no got time for that.’ You subconsciously played with the beautiful necklace Alex gave you for your last birthday, trailing your fingertips across the top of your breasts, sometimes dipping into your cleavage. You let out a big sigh in boredom. You realized Marco was no longer laughing at the absurd jokes coming from the annoyed women on the show. Peeking over from the corner of your eye, you noticed him, stone-faced, staring straight ahead and slightly flushed.

“Are you okay Marco?” You said, trying not to giggle or smirk.

“Y-yes. I’m fine.” His voice squeaked.

You yawned loudly and slumped back on the armrest of their sofa. You kicked your legs up onto Marco’s and got yourself comfortable.

“Can you hand me that pillow, please Marco?” You sweetly asked with a flutter of your eyelids.

Marco smiled and handed you the pillow. You got situated and looked back to the television.

“Thank you, Marco.” You yawned again.

“N-no problem, Y/N.” He stuttered.

You couldn’t understand why he was acting so funny. You thought it was hilarious, but you guys had been friends for a few years. It’s not like you hadn’t cuddled with him before.

Your eyelids grew heavy and soon you were in a deep sleep. Some weird dreams floated through your mind in the somewhat unrested slumber. Commercial jingles and strange voices vibrated in weird colors across your subconscious.

“Y/N?” You heard as Marco snapped you out of your sleep.

“Hmm?” You mumbled quietly, stretching out across the couch.

“Alex will be home soon. He told me to wake you.” He sang.

You slowly opened your eyes to Marco’s smiling face.

“What are you smiling at you big goofball?” You giggled at the sight of him.

“You. You’re just adorable when you sleep. Although I think you were having some pretty fucked up dreams.” He said with a chortle.

“They were pretty fucked up. I don’t remember a one of them though.” You snickered. “Ah. Nature calls.”

You made your way to Alex’s private bathroom. His bed looked so big and lonely. You ran your hands over his comforter, feeling the velvety soft fabric against your fingertips. Inside his bathroom was all of his shaving necessities and cologne. You picked up your favorite scent and inhaled deeply. Memories of the first time you fell asleep in each other’s arms invaded your mind. You smiled as you seen his pool blue eyes peering into yours as you drifted to sleep.

You finished up in his restroom and casually made your way back to visit a bit more with Marco before Alex came home. He was sitting at the island on a bar stool in the kitchen sipping on a bottle of water. You sat on the other side of the island, striking up a conversation. The door buzzer went off and Marco got up to answer it. You heard Alex screaming from the hallway.

“I have too much shit in my hand, Marco! Just open the fucking door.”

Marco cackled before answering back in his best ‘Tommy Boy’ voice. “You need housekeeping?”

“Fuck you, Marco! Let me in!” He screamed.

Marco was in tears. “Okay okay. But cheer up. Y/N is here and has been waiting for you patiently all day.”

“Really?” Alex said with a perk in his voice.

Marco buzzed him in and went to sit on the couch. It felt like an eternity had gone by when Alex finally came through the door.

“Honey! I’m home!” He chimed. “Oh and hi to you too Y/N!” He smugly smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Marco chimed back in his best feminine voice. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much dear!”

The boys giggled like school girls in a boys locker room.

“Get the fuck over here baby!” He growled to you, sending a chill down your spine.

You ran to him, leaping into his arms with your legs wrapped around his waist. His hands cupped your ass cheeks and squeezed hard. His lips crashed down on yours, hungrily devouring the flavors.

“God, I missed this ass.” He growled, squeezing your ass hard again.

You moaned loudly as his large hands massaged your ass, his fingers slowly making their way to your soaking wet folds. Your lips trailed down his chin, nipping at the scar, then back to his ear.

Carefully, he walked both of you to the chair near the television. He sat down with you straddling his lap. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you probed his mouth with your tongue. A slow, passionate kiss was shared between you. So much so, you felt yourself drench through your panties and shorts and almost positive you had soaked through his jeans as well considering the look on his face when you pulled back from the sensual kiss.

“Hey,” Alex cleared his throat. “Marco. Can you get me some water please?”

“Sure.” Marco said, practically running from the room.

Once he was clear from the room, Alex and you looked at each other and grinned.

“You want to do this again?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yes. Let’s move to the couch though.” You smiled back, lifting off your shirt then his and moved to the couch.

Alex stripped your shorts and panties off. He stood in front of you as you unzipped his pants, pulling them down and releasing the monster you have been craving for a whole week.

“Marco! Can you pop some popcorn too? Did you figure out what movie you wanted to watch?” Alex called.

“Okay. Butter or cheese?” Marco yelled back, with something inaudible at the end that sounded like the movie he decided he wanted us to watch.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Alex growled as he looked down at your naked body, waiting for him. Your legs spread open, hoping he would feast from between your legs first.

“My.” He said, dipping a finger between your folds. “You are so wet. You’re an eager beaver, aren’t you?”

You looked up at him, biting your bottom lip and seductively whispered. “Mhm. I need you, Alex.”

He knew what you wanted and dove right in. His tongue was masterfully skilled at pleasuring you within a few seconds. His eyes locked on yours as his tongue dipped inside your pussy, licking a stripe up to your clit, and roughly flicking the tip with his tongue. Your legs quaked. You heard Alex slurp the cum dripping from your pussy.

“Oh fuck, Alex!” You moaned, your legs squeezing his head between your thighs.

He engulfed your clit once more, taking a long deep suck and rolled the tip of his tongue quickly around your clit.

“I got… OH for fuck sake guys!” Marco screeched and he came around the couch.

Your body was a quivering mess as Alex tugged at your clit with his teeth gently and pulling away with a pop. You started giggling uncontrollably as you rode out your high.

“Do you want to watch, Marco?” Alex asked with a smug smirk. “We don’t mind. I know that’s why you’ve been asking about her.”

Marco gulped loudly and slumped down in the chair next to the television.

You glanced over to Marco. “If you are good, I might let you join.” You said, biting your lip and looking to Alex.

He shot Marco a look of death, then looked to you. “You. Are. Mine!” He growled possessively. “He can watch. That’s it!”

“Can I at least help him out? Please baby?” You begged giving him big doe eyes.

“Maybe. I don’t know.” Alex pouted.

“Here, come here.” You said, guiding him up your body. “I. Am. Yours!” You mocked.

Alex crashed his lips into yours, nibbling at your bottom lip. His stone hard cock pressed against your leg, the tip teasing your folds. You reached between your legs to stroke his cock.

“I’m just going to...” Marco stammered and threw a blanket over Alex’s ass. “That’s better.”

Alex burst out in laughter against your mouth. “What? You didn’t want to see my balls slapping against her ass soon?” He burst out laughing even harder. “By all means, find a movie you want to watch Marco. Don’t mind us.”

“You can always go watch from the hallway again if you’d like.” You teased.

You must have hit a good spot while you were stroking his cock causing him to let out a long groan and his eyes to roll back into his head. You tried a few things, not producing the same effect. You slid your thumb up the crevice under the head of his cock. He groaned loudly.

“Been a while?” You smugly smirked at him and did it again.

“Fuck!” He moaned into your neck.

Alex placed your leg that was against the couch over his hip. He grasped his cock, stroked a few times and smacked your clit with the backside. You gasped in pleasure.

“You like that do you?” He said, smacking you a few more times.

“Fuck Alex! I need you!” You whined in frustration.

That’s all it took. He lined his cock up with you and slowly entered you.

“Quit teasing!” You whimpered.

Alex had a devilish glint in his eyes. He rolled his hips up into you painfully slow and steady. The tip of his cock gently massaged your g-spot as he thrust ever so slow. You felt the beginning of your electric symphony filling your core being denied at the slow rhythmic pace of each thrust. Your eyes were locked on his. Alex had a smirk on his face as he watched you writhe under him, your body begging for pleasure. You grabbed his ass, trying to make him go faster. You purposely contracted your walls around his cock hard causing him to grunt.

You broke eye contact to look to Marco. He was sitting there with his cock in his hand and biting his bottom lip. You licked your lips and moaned just as Alex hit your sweet spot again. Marco’s breath hitched and his chest shuttered. Your eyes connected with his. You wrapped your legs around Alex and pulled his hips closer to you. Alex couldn’t help himself any longer. His thrusts gradually grew faster and harder. One of his arms was under your lower back and the other was holding himself up above you. He looked over at Marco as well. At this point, Marco was stroking his cock at a faster pace and lightly moaning.

“Are you ready, love?” Alex whispered to you.

“Yes please.” You begged.

“Look at me. I need to see you cum.” He growled.

You turned your head to look him deep in the eyes. You wrapped your arms around his waist and ran your fingertips softly down to his ass. Alex had the firmest ass you had ever felt. You squeezed it tight and pushed his hips downwards. He let out a primal groan as he pushed himself fully inside you. You clamped your walls around his cock tightly. The sensation you felt was unimaginable. You let out a long gasp as he pulled out and pushed back in. Alex seemed to be feeling the same effects. His mouth agape, low grunts, breath being held with long sighs with each and every thrust. His body grew rigid, his arms began to falter. You felt the intense sensation growing in you, more intense, more electrical than normal. Alex’s face flushed, his thrusts grew erratic, a growl reverberated from his chest as he began to roar out in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck! Oh my fucking God!” He bellowed through the apartment.

With those few words, your walls milked his cock even harder. Your body shuttered and writhed underneath him. You gasped breathlessly and clawed his shoulder blades raw.

“Alex! Fuck! Alex! There!” Was all You had managed to sputter out before your orgasm exploded.

Stars appeared in your vision. Wave after wave of the most incredible sensation rolled over your entire soul. Alex collapsed on top of you, panting and trying to catch his breath. Every so often a light thrust overcame his hips.

He started giggling. “Where the fuck did you learn that?” He said, lifting his head from your neck.

“The internet?” You smirked.

Marco busted out laughing. Alex and you looked over in shock. You had forgotten he was even there in your elevated state.

“What?” Alex asked him a bit surprised.

“It was hilarious, man. Like you haven’t looked up stuff.” Marco smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably.

“Go clean up man. Look at you.” Alex laughed.

“Was it good for you too Marco?” You asked, licking your lips.

“As always Kitten.” He said with a wink and went to clean himself.

“Kitten?!” Alex yelled as Marco walked away.

Marco just cackled as the bathroom door closed.

“Jesus. No really, where did you learn that?” He asked, brushing the sweaty hair from your cheeks.

“I told you. The internet. I got some exercises from there, so I’ve been doing them.” You beamed.

“That was fucking amazing! Have I told you I love you?” He praised and softly kissed your forehead.

“Maybe, I don’t remember. Have you?” You coaxed, running your fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.

“I love you, Y/N.” He said with all the sincerity in the world.

“I love you too, Alex.” You sighed, pulling him in for a kiss. “I think we made a mess.”

“Me too. Let’s take a shower,” He grinned wickedly.

All you could do was agree. You were whisked off the couch in one sweep and on your way to his room for a shower and a lot more.


End file.
